Sempurna
by hyeon-chan
Summary: Semua yang ada padamu, SEMPURNA...! Mohon kritik dan sarannya Sakura yang tidak percaya diri dengan tubuhnya, enggan membicarakan topik tentang 'first night'nya nanti.. bahkan dia menolak? sasuke saat malam pertama.. M for language.. mmm... lanjutnya


**SEMPURNA**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M (For language)

Genre : Romance

**Not for underage**

Teng...teng...teng...

Suara lonceng menggema, burung-burung merpati mengepakkan sayap-sayap putihnya seakan ikut bersorai bersamaan dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para undangan.

Seorang perempuan bersurai pink membuka sedikit matanya sesaat setelah ciuman panasnya dengan sang kekasih (ralat) sang suami resminya yang sedetik kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu membuat sang gadis memerah dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, si pria hanya menyeringai bangga melihat reaksi gadisnya, perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga sang gadis.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, nanti malam akan lebih nikmat dari ini... SSakuraah" Bisik mempelai pria itu dengan suara seksinya.

Bisikan dari suaminya itu malah semakin membuat mukanya memerah, gadis bernama Sakura itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil mencubit lengan kekasih yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya sejak 10 menit yang lalu itu.

"Jangan macam-macam disini, Sasuke-kun" Sakura dengan kesal menanggapi sikap suaminya lalu pergi menuruni altar saksi pernikahan mereka dengan kesal.

Sakura yang sedang mrengut malah semakin membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Oi Teme... ke sini !" Teriakkan itu membuat Sasuke menggulirkan pandangannya menuju segerombolan teman-temannya yang sedang mojok, terlihat banyak sekali undangan yang datang, termasuk teman semasa SMA. Naruto, Neji, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino bersorai menunggu pengantin baru menghampirinya. Sasuke memutuskan menuju ke tempat teman-temannya itu, lagipula Sakura juga pasti sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya juga, pikirnya.

"Hahaha... Tidak ku sangka pangeran es ini akan mendahuluiku, ya kan Akamaru?" ucap Kiba sakratis di ikuti dengan gonggongan Akamaru.

"Tutup mulut Anjingmu itu atau akan kulempar dia" Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Oi...oi... Teme, tenang ! Akamaru hanya mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Kau ini ssensitif sekali !" Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

"Rupanya Sasuke masih tidak berubah ya..." Ucap Neji dengan Wibawanya.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun ku harap kau menjaga Sakura-chan dengan baik ya... walau perasaanku tidak pernah terbalas tapi perasaanku masih sama, ku harap Sakura-chan akan bahagia bersamamu... hwaaaaaa..." Lee dengan semangat yang tersisa mengucapkan kegalauannya panjang lebar.

"Tenang, Lee ! masih ada aku." Ucap Shino menepuk pundak temannya mengobati luka hati Lee.

"Tenang saja... hidupku hanya untuk kebahagiaan Sakura." Ucapan Sasuke seakan membuat semua temannya terdiam.

"Baru kali ini aku dengar Sasuke-san berbicara romantis" Ucap sai yang pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke mendengus. Memangnya dulu dia tidak pernah romantis apa, pikirnya.

**Di Tempat Sakura**

Tampaknya sang mempelai wanita tengah sibuk berceloteh ria dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari.

"Hey, Jidat ! Apa kau sudah mempersiakan dirimu?" Tanya Ino

"Eh? Mempersiapkan apa maksudmu Pig?" Sakura balik tanya.

"Haaaah.. kau ini ! ya malam pertamamu lah" Ucap Ino terang-terangan.

"I-Ino... Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Aku tidak tau apa-apa" Ucap Sakura pelan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Dengar ya Jidat, mau tidak mau... suka tidak suka... enak tidak enak... kau tetap harus melakukannya, benar kan Hinata" Ucap Ino sakratis.

"I-iya Sakura-chan" Ucap Hinata meyakinkan.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah tau bagaimana caranya merangsang pria?" Tanya Tenten yang sontak membuat wajah Sakura dan Hinata menjadi memerah.

"A-apa sih? Kok sekarang malah menjadi topik seperti ini" ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Sakura, bisa membuat pria mendesah itu merupakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri, apalagi kalau itu pangeran es kita." Ucapan Temari langsung menjadi ledakan tawa segerombolan perempuan itu.

"Tapi..." Kata-kata Sakura yang terpotong membuat semuanya terdiam, Sakura tampak gelisah meremasi gaun pengantinnya.

"K-kau ke-kenapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"A-aku tidak yakin" Ucap Sakura lirih, membuat semuanya terdiam mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki tubuh yang tinggi sepeti Temari-senpai, Aku tidak memiliki dada yang besar seperti punya Hinata, aku tidak yakin dengan diriku." Ucap Sakura pelan.

"Hey, hey.. apa kau tidak sadar kau itu sangat dan amat cantik Sakura" Ucap Tenten menghibur.

"Kau fikir semua pria suka dengan wanita yang tinggi sepertiku eh? Shikamaru saja kemarin sempat ingin memotong kakiku gara-gara tidak bisa dipeluk seperti guling katanya hahaha..." Ucap Temari membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Daaaaaaan... memangnya Sasuke peduli dengan dadamu? Kecuali Naruto yang suka bigu oppainya Hinata.. hahaha" Ucap Ino.

"I-ino...!" pekik Hinata malu.

"Sudahlah Jidat... kau harus percaya dengan dirimu, sekarang kau ini milik Sasuke dan kau harus siap dengan itu...!" Ucap Ino bijak.

"Terimakasih teman-teman" Kata Sakura tulus menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya.

**Skip Time**

Sakura duduk di samping ranjanngnya dengan gelisah, kedua tangannya bertautan menjadi satu di atas pahanya.

'Krieeet'

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sakura terkejut dan sontak berdiri.

"Hn, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat istrinya tidak bergeming di samping ranjang.

"Sakura" Panggil Sasuke menepuk pundak kecil di depannya itu.

"Eh? S-Sasuke-kun. A-aku, aku mandi dulu !" Ucap Sakura tergagap langsung lari menuju kamar mandi.

"Baka..baka..bakaaaaa..! kenapa aku harus segugup ini sih? Semoga kalimatku tadi tidak terdengar konyol" Sakura merutuki kebodohannya tadi.

Biarlah untuk saat ini saja dia melupakan semua yang menjadi beban pikirannya, bersantai di bathup dengan busa-busa ringan tidak ada salahnya kan?

'Ceklek'

Sasuke's POV

Aku membuka sedikit mataku yang beberapa detik lalu terpejam, mataku melirik ke arah kanan kamarku ini. mataku sedikit melebar dengan pandangan didepanku ini.

Bahkan dengan melihatnya memakai piama mandiku yang kebesaran, rambut basahnya yang sexy, kulitnya yang mengkilat karena basah saja sudah membuat kejantananku ereksi, dulu sering aku membayang menikmati tubuh Sakuraku ini, mungkin ini saatnya aku mewujudkan fantasi liarku yang dulu sering kubayangkan. Entah berapa lama aku memelototi tubah indah itu, membuat sang empunya gelisah sendiri dalam tempatnya.

Ssuke's POV END

"Sasuke-kun tidak mau mandi dulu?" Tanya Sakura pelan, dengan gelisah dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang telah ditata oleh maid keluarga uchiha tadi. Sakura tampak gelisah memilih-milih pakaian apa yang akan ia kenakan. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya bergerak gelisah semakin membuat Sasuke agak sesak.

'Uuuuh... kenapa pakaiannya seperti ini semua sih?' gerutu Sakura dalam hati, ia tidak dapat menemukan baju tidur yang 'wajar' untuknya, semuanya lingerin tipis sexy yang seperti di film-film yang selalu di hindarinya.

"Kau mau disitu terus?" Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Heeeehe... E-etto.. Sasuke-kun tidak ada yang bisa ku pakai" Jawab Sakura gagap.

Sasuke mendekat menuju lemari dan memeriksanya, Sakura sempat menahan napas saat tubuh Sasuke melekat ditubuh belakangnya.

"Memang tidak ada" Gumam Sasuke.

"E-eto... lebih baik aku kebawah saja, mungkin koperku masih disana" Kata Sakura berusaha kebur, namun lengannya di tahan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah" Kata Sasuke singkat.

"T-tapi..." ucapan Sakura terpotong dengan pelukan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Baumu harum..." Sasuke menyesap wangi cherry di lekukan leher jenjang Sakura.

"Mmm.. Sasu" Gumam Sakura tidak jelas

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya memandang wajah elok Sakura yang memerah.

"Kau cantik" Ucap Sasuke yang dilanjutkan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang lama-lama berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang penuh gairah. Tangan Sasuke sudah memulai aksinya membelai dan menjelajahi tubuh mungil Sakura, tangannya terus mengusap pinggang Sakura dan mulai merambat naik namun dengan tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan semua aktifitasnya dengan mendorong Sasuke untuk sedikit menjauh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak suka dengan penolakan Sakura.

"A-aku..." Sakura yang di pandang tajam begitu tiba-tiba nyalinya tambah menciut.

"Aku tanya kenapa?" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku... aku hanya takut kau kecewa Sasuke-kun !" Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya heran, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang.

"Kemarilah !" Perintah Sasuke.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepi ranjang.

"Memangnya kau takut aku kecewa karena apa? aku ini **suamimu**" Kata Sasuke seraya mengelus helaian merah muda yang sedikit basah itu.

"Aku takut tidak bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna untuk Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura hati-hati.

"Kau sudah sempurna untukku" ucap Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang seraya menciumi leher Sakura.

"A-aku takut sassuke-kun" Kata Sakura

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Tidak apa-apa" Ucap Sasuke menenangkan dengan menggenggap tangan Sakura yang kini berkeringat dingin.

"Aku takut Sasuke-kun akan meninggaalkanku setelah melihat tubuhku" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah lucunya, membuat Sasuke ingin segera menerkamnya

"Heheh.. kau ini, dasar bodoh !" Sasuke terkekeh lalu membalikkan tubuh Sakura untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Baka ! You are perfect, trust me !" Bisik Sasuke kemudian menciumnya lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki tubuh sexy seperti wanita-wanita lainnya" Sakura masih berusah mengelak lagi.

"Berhentilah membicarakan hal bodoh Sakura !" Ucap Sasuke yang tidak sabar langsung membanting Sakura terlentang.

Sasuke yang dari tadi menahan kesabarannya kini dengan beringas menciumi Sakura, kedua tangan Sakura di pegang erat-erat.

"Emh.. Sasu"

Ciuman Sasuke semakin turun, dengan gesit ia menciumi, menghisap, menggigit dan menjilat leher putih itu hingga terciptalah tanda kepemilikan pertama yang akan menjadi saksi bisu acara-acara menarik yang akan dilakukan pasangan muda ini. Sasuke masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura membuat Sakura mendongak.

"Sasuu~ geliih"

Dengan tidak sabar Sasuke membuka pengait piyama biru dongker itu, hingga terpampang didepannya pemandangan yang membuat semua manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang normal akan dengan susah payah menelan ludah. Sasuke agak mengangkat tubuhnya untuk lebih jelas melihat sajian didepannya. Dada Sakura yang tegak menantang dengan puting berwarna pink kecoklatan sungguh indah dipandang.

Sakura hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Benar kan, dadaku tidak sebesar punya Hinata atau wanita-wanita lain" Ucap Sakura sedih

Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura untuk melihatnya, di usapnya lembut rambut indahnya.

"Aku suka wajah cantikmu, kulit putihmu, dada indahmu, perut ratamu, dan... sesuatu di bawah sana begitu menggoda, semuanya terlihat sempurna" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang agak merona.

Sakura tertegun melihat wajah merona Sasuke, sejurus kemudian ia memeluka Sasuke erat.

"Gomen na Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura penuh sesal

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebusnya?" Tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengarahkannya untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Lakukanlah ! Aku akan menjadi istri yang baik malam ini" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah total.

"Arigatou Sakura"

Dan setelah perdebatan kecil mereka sebelum ritual malam pertama, menjadi sebuah malam yang penuh dengan desahan erotis sang wanita atas perlakuan prianya.

Selebihnya bayangkan sendiri,,,!

**Fuaaaaah... akhirnya selesai juga.. 2 jam ya..**

**Okelah ngobrol-ngobrol sambil bikin fic gaje ini... **

**Mind to RnR..?**

**Hyeon-Chan**


End file.
